The present invention has been devised for the purpose of avoiding personal or social criticism and waste due to undesired pregnancy by improving a structure of male condom and thus further encouraging the public use of the condom and of further enhancing a functionality of the condom by providing a woman with a sexual anesthesia treating effect and a man with an effect of prevention of impotence, premature ejaculation etc. by mixing a suitable amount of vasodilators with jelly liquid for package of the condom and thus increasing sexual pleasure in the use of the condom.
For a structure of the condom generally used up to now, a main body part of the condom is mainly made of natural latex or artificial latex material having excellent flexibility and elasticity as can be seen in FIG. 5 or patent document 1 of prior art (Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0356020), and a constricting ring—which is circular elastic body or annular ring body and the like—is provided at a rear inlet, and lubricant jelly is applied on both inner and outer surfaces of the condom and then the condom is individually packed and thereafter distributed as a product.
However, such a conventional condom has problems that its surface consists of only simple smooth surface and thus the jelly tends to be dried in the use of the condom, and in particular, when secreting liquid of a female partner side is insufficient, surface lubrication is insufficient and thus friction force increases, accordingly, the female partner suffers significant vaginal pain, and in a sever case, a slight damage of vaginal wall may be caused.
Induction of the vaginal wall pain due to such insufficiency of lubricity reduces an original primary contraception function of the condom and thus makes the use of the condom avoided.
In addition, when the conventional generally-used condom is worn, a penis of the man and an inner surface of the condom completely closely contact with each other; therefore, the sexual pleasure effect felt by the male partner considerably decreases, which also makes the man avoid the use of the condom.
The present invention aims at providing a new structure of the condom which fundamentally eliminates the structural defect that both of the male and female partners suffer and thus, for the man, avoids the reduction of sexual pleasure due to excessively close contact with the condom and for the woman, fundamentally avoids disease damage or reduction of sexual pleasure due to the drying of the vaginal secreting liquid and the friction.